


Her Omega

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jessica Moore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, F/M, Female Alpha, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Omega Sam, mentions of mpreg, top jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Jess loved her Omega. Quite a few of her friends and family had suggested she mate with a female Omega, someone closer to her size, or even a smaller male Omega when she’d first met him.But Sam was perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different than usual...

Jess  _loved_  her Omega. She loved how warm, smart and sweet Sam Winchester was. Quite a few of her friends and family had suggested she mate with a female Omega, someone closer to her size, or even a smaller male Omega when she’d first met him.

But Sam was perfect.

He smiled at her like she was everything right in the world and she hoped desperately their kids had his dimples. She wanted them to have Sam’s unique eyes and his huge, eye twinkling smile. Any child he gave her would be perfect, loved and cherished just as much as Sam himself was as her beautiful Omega.

“Jess.” Sam gasped her name with a low, needy sound and she twisted her fingers inside his slick cunt watching the way his muscles jumped underneath his tan skin.

While she wasn’t as big as a male Alpha Jess wouldn’t chance entering Sam before she thought he was thoroughly prepped for her. The only thing she wanted him to feel was loved and pleasure when they were together. Not everyone cherished their Omega like she did but Jess wanted Sam to know every single second that she _loved_ him desperately. “Almost there, Sam.” His inner muscles were flexing around her, trying to drag her fingers deeper and she couldn’t wait to be back inside of him.

“I’m good, Jess. I swear.”

“Almost.” She responded in a slightly firmer tone. Her eyes looked at the firm swell of Sam's ass, his dusky colored hole and then to the reddening opening of his cunt where she fingered him lazily. Slick had the skin below his cunt glistening and if she moved past the smooth expanse of skin beneath his cunt she'd reach the short inch long Omega cock she knew would be extra sensitive. The grip she had on his hip tightened and Sam relaxed back under her touch, shuddering when she brushed his sweet spot and occasionally gasping her name. Sam always yielded to her perfectly. 

How could she have wanted any other Omega than this one?

She breathed in their combined arousal but Sam’s scent, something like sunshine and the country air, had her sighing in contentment. Jess slowly pulled her fingers free glancing at the slick shining on them and reached around to tease the sensitive head of Sam’s little cock.

He wasn’t as small as a typical male Omega but that didn't matter. Jess listened to how Sam's breathing hitched when she teased the head of his cock again. He had the small stub of a cock that all Omega males had but it was more than enough to give her something to tease when she wanted to watch Sam begging to come in that wrecked, lust-filled tone she loved. Her fingers moved to touch the bare skin between his small cock and cunt, sensitive and smooth, where balls would have been had he been born an Alpha or Beta.

“Ready for me, Sam?” her lips curled in a teasing little grin and a laugh escaped when Sam turned, tugged her into his lap and pressed their lips together. Under her she could feel his small cock barely brushing against her and smiled into the kiss before pulling back. “I don’t think I can knot you in this position.” Jess arched a brow and watched the Omega gold shining at her from the ring it had made around Sam’s pupil.

Sam kissed her again before she climbed out of his lap and watched him turn to get on all fours, lowering his upper body and keeping his ass raised for her. Slick was obvious around his loosened cunt and where it had steadily leaked out with his arousal.

It was the perfect position of submission and her inner Alpha practically purred at the stunning picture before her.

She moved up to him and rested a hand on his flank, rubbing the muscle there and smiling at how Sam kept the beautifully submissive position before her. How anyone could say she should have chosen a different Omega she would never know.

Sam was clearly made just for her.

He opened up for her as Jess pushed inside, mindful of Sam the entire time and offering up soft praise for how good he was for her. Sam was always so good for her. “You’re so beautiful, Sam.” She murmured as her hips ended up flush against Sam’s ass and she was buried inside him. The wet, tight clench of his cunt wrapped around her had pleasure flushing her cheeks and her mouth falling open in a small _oh_ at the sensation.

“Jess.” He clenched up around her and pushed back encouraging her to move. Jess rested her hands on his hips, rolled hers back and started up a steady rhythm fucking into him in sure, quick snaps. “Faster, Jess. Please.”

Her hands tightened and she rocked forward into him quicker, moaning softly at the feeling of Sam slick and hot around her. “Sam. You feel so good, baby.” He was gasping under her and shuddering each time she managed to hit his sweet spot. Jess desperately _loved_ fucking her Omega. Soft and slow or hard and fast; it didn’t matter as long as Sam was under her and moaning her name like that.

“There. Yes there Jess please.” He pushed back into each of her thrusts, tightening down around her and arching his back.

Jess moved a hand around and gripped Sam to start teasing him, listening to how his breathing hitched and he kept tightening down around her causing the pleasure in her gut to twist. She could feel her knot growing and worked herself forward.

Her knot caught inside Sam and swelled, locking them together, shortly before Sam came with her hand on him. She could feel slick flooding his cunt with his orgasm and moaned softly at the feeling. Jess let herself drape over Sam’s warm body, shuddering with her orgasms, while Sam’s cunt started to greedily milk her knot.

“You did so well.” She murmured pressing a kiss to the warm skin of Sam’s back, “Love you, Sam.” Jess nuzzled against Sam, sighing at the content sound she heard from him and the way his scent wrapped around her.

Sam shifted himself and reached back to rest a large hand on her bare hip, rubbing, in a way that reminded her of how she’d soothed him not long before. “I love you too, Jess.” They slowly settled down so Sam was sprawled out on his belly and Jess was resting comfortably on top of him, still locked together and emptying her release into his warm cunt.

Jess turned her head and reached up to run her fingers through the soft strands of Sam’s hair. Would a kid of theirs have hair that soft? “Do you ever think about kids?” it was a topic they’d danced around a few times in between classes, dates and enthusiastic fucking.

Very enthusiastic fucking. She’d lost track of the noise complaints but Jess only felt pride that she’d made Sam Winchester moan and beg loud enough that it had been reported.

“Of course.” Sam turned to glance back at her as best he could at the angle they were laying in, “Do you want kids?”

“Yes.” She watched him settled back down, “I want them to have your smile.” Sam was relaxed under her and listening intently. “Your smile, your beautiful eyes and your kindness.”

“Jess…” slowly she shifted herself until she was sitting up, still buried inside him, so she could lightly run her fingers over the mark she’d left on the back of Sam’s neck. The mark that had broken Sam’s bond gland and marked him as _hers_. “I was hoping any kids we had would take after you.”

“Well…I guess if we have enough kids we both might get what we want. What do you think about a big family, Sam? A house full of kids. A bunch of little terrors running around and keeping us busy.”

Lazily she rolled her hips forward and watched how Sam’s mouth dropped open on a moan when she brushed against his sweet spot, “I love it.” He managed in a rough voice, “We can trick Dean into babysitting when we want a night or two out.”

She settled back down to wait out her knot and when she finally slipped free Jess rolled off the bed, grabbed one of Sam’s plugs and guided it inside his sloppy cunt. The two of them ended up showering together and Jess couldn’t stop from glancing at Sam wondering what he’d look like carrying their kids. She already knew he’d make an amazing Dad.

Next Heat she’d request that Sam let her breed him and then she could really know what he’d look like fucked full of their kid, belly swollen and pregnant.


End file.
